Michelle Chamuel
Michelle Jacqueline Chamuel '(born 1986) is an American pop-rock singer from Amherst, Massachusetts who finished as the runner-up on season 4 of The Voice USA, mentored by Usher. Background Before trying out for the show, Chamuel was a member of a band called Ella Riot, formerly called My Dear Disco. She used to be a college classmate of the band's founder. She was also working at a place called The Woodstar Cafe in Northampton, Massachusetts. Some of Michelle's musical influences include Elton John and Ani DeFranco. The Voice USA Chamuel tried out for season 4 by singing "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry, and despite her so-called "nerdy" look, got three coaches-Adam Levine, Shakira, and Usher-to turn their chairs around based on her vocal ability. She chose Usher to be her mentor. Battle Rounds Michelle took on fellow Team Usher member Chelsea M. on the David Guetta/Sia song "Titanuim". Usher was impressed enough to choose her to go forward to the knockout round. Knockout Round In this part of the competition, Michelle went up against Audrey Karrasch, singing the Pink song "Raise Your Glass". Wowed by her performance, Usher chose her to move forward to the live shows. Live shows In the live playoff part, Michelle sang the Cyndi Lauper classic "True Colors", wowing both the coaches and the public with her beautiful rendition of the song. She got voted through to the top 12 and took on the Robyn song "Call Your Girlfriend", which earned her a spot in the top 10. Her take on the Pink/Nate Ruess song "Just Give Me A Reason" earned Michelle a spot in the top 8. She made it to the top 5 with her take on the Taylor Swift hit "I Knew You Were Trouble", which became Michelle's first top 10 hit on iTunes, peaking at number 4. She made it to the finale thanks to her renditions of "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper and "Clarity" by Zedd. For the final performance show, Michelle redid her best performance from this season, "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift, and also sang "Why" by Annie Lennox as well as "One" by U2, which was a duet with Usher. Michelle finished second to country singer Danielle Bradbery, whose mentor is Blake Shelton, on June 18, 2013. Post The Voice On July 9, 2013 Michelle's single with the group High Rollers, "The Long Road", was released. Her debut album, ''All I Want, which she produced herself, was released on September 10, 2013 under her artistic trade name The Reverb Junkie. She also released her first single, "Go Down Singing", on November 19. 2013, which she later performed on the show. She also released a single called "Made For Me" just in time for Valentine's Day. Michelle released an EP called The Drift ''with singer Arjun Singh on January 7, 2014. She is also currently working on a new album. She later released an EP with producer Odd Year called ''Ep2 ''as The Reverb Junkie on April 15, 2014. ''Face The Fire ''and tour On September 5, 2014, Michelle announced that her new album, ''Face The Fire, would be released in early 2015. She would also be hitting the road starting in Detriot, Michigan on November 10, 2014 with more tour dates to be announced soon. Face The Fire ''was released on February 10, 2015 via The End Records. It peaked at number 21 on the Billboard Independent Albums chart. New EPs On November 17, 2015, Michelle released a new EP, ''I AM, under her moniker The Reverb Junkie. She relased a new EP under her own name called Feel It ''in August 2016. ''Insights & Turnpikes ''(2017-present) Michelle will be releasing a new album, ''Insights & Turnpikes, on May 30, 2017. Personal Life Michelle, who is openly gay, is dating fellow singer-songwriter Mary Lambert, whose single, "She Keeps Me Warm", is featured on the Grammy-winning Macklemore/Ryan Lewis hit "Same Love". The two even wrote a song together called "Hang Out with You". Discography '''The Reverb Junkie: * All I Want ''(2013) (album) * ''Ep2 ''(with Odd Year) (2014) (EP) *''I AM ''(2015) (EP) '''EPs:' * The Drift (EP with Arjun Singh) (2014) * Feel It ''(2016) '''Singles:' * "The Long Road" (2013) (colloboration with The High Rollers) * "Go Down Singing" (2013) * "Made For Me" (2014) Albums: * Face The Fire (2015) * ''Insights & Turnpikes ''(2017) Category:Runners-up Category:Season 4 Category:Mentored by Usher Category:Team Usher